This application relates in general to scanning devices and in particular to a portable scanning apparatus able to communicate with other devices.
Portable bar code scanners are known in the art. The scanners are generally stand-alone devices that may include computer circuitry and data storage sufficient for operating the scanner and for storing scan data obtained by the scanner. Once a scan operation is complete, the obtained scan data may be uploaded to a central computer, where it may be used for inventory management and the like. There is generally a significant delay between the time at which data is gathered by the scanner and time at which a decision may be made based on the obtained scan data. In certain cases, this delay may impose a burden on the utility of the acquired scan data.
Some scanners have been provided with the ability to communicate through networks. However, the communication capabilities provided for scanners to date are not well suited to the operational requirements of scanner systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for responding to information obtained by scanners.